


Body

by poppy_wrinkle



Category: Body - Mother Mother (Song)
Genre: Identity Issues, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_wrinkle/pseuds/poppy_wrinkle
Summary: Something I thought of when listening to "Body" by Mother Mother.
Kudos: 1





	Body

The person had stepped into her peripheral vision while she sat in the abandoned parking structure. She had figured they were some random person, probably homeless or something. Then they were in front of her, wearing a nice suit and smelling of charred wood. She looked up, not a drop of self preservation in her eyes. The person was indescribable, not because they were so ethereal, just because she couldn’t process their face. It seemed like it was constantly shifting from face to face, the only thing staying the same being the eyes that seemed to tear her soul apart. 

“Well look at you. Just waiting to be seen.” They drawled down, their voice sounding like a mix of every voice she had ever heard. She did not deliver a response. 

“Ah, how sweet. You don’t even care to know what I am, do you.” 

“Not really,” she responded. And it wasn’t a lie. She really didn’t care. She was too tired to care about much, definitely not what some random apparition was. 

“Oh,” they seemed confused that someone might not care. They crouched down to eye level with her, “what plagues the mind, then?” 

Not put off enough to leave her alone, apparently. She thought about her answer. She thought about telling this stranger all of her deepest darkest secrets. She went through the maze of darkness in her mind, picking at the shallows and brushing the depths, “Not much,” she responded.

“Now, now. Let’s not lie to each other,” the creature responded, “I don’t much like liars.”

This surprised her. People hear that answer and move on. But not this creature. She took a second to really look at the thing in front of her, took a deep breath and responded with, “Me neither. What’s your name?” 

They scowled a little, but responded quickly, “I don’t remember anymore.”

This took a moment for her to process. She looked over at the thing and saw that they weren’t sad, more content. She wishes she could feel like that, content with no recollection of exactly who she was. She hated this body. She was tired of it. “Why not?”

They closed their eyes and took a deep breath, form not stilling for more than a few seconds at a time. “I take on the identities of those who don’t want them anymore. I don’t remember which one was me. All I know is the peace that they bring me and the peace I bring them.” 

She doesn’t believe it, but when she looks at them again, she can clearly see that it’s true. “Would you liberate me? Would you take my body, my eyes, my lungs, my hands and feet?”

“Of course.”

And they do. They reach over to her, place a hand over her heart, and another hand over her forehead. One moment, she is staring at this creature in front of her, and the next moment, they are staring at the lifeless girl in front of them, with a face that has felt peace for the first and last time. 

Thank you. 

“Of course, you were in need. We saw that. We knew. Welcome.”


End file.
